


you and I didn't get a witness

by n3s0



Series: we're the only ones who know [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Hakoda teaching Zuko what parental love is like, I don't know the tag for it but that AU where Chit Sang is part of the divison Zuko stood up for?, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Past Child Abuse, Sure Zuko confronts Ozai during the eclipse but recovery isnt linear, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), The Gaang being good friends, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, thats in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3s0/pseuds/n3s0
Summary: Hakoda had heard rumors from Earth Kingdom ports but he never suspected them to be true. He only hopes that he can get through to the prince to help him.orHakoda helping Zuko through a panic attack.
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), minor Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: we're the only ones who know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907593
Comments: 149
Kudos: 1717
Collections: AtLA <25k fics to read, Our Adventures in Bending, Quality Fics





	1. observation

After searching the war balloon a few more times than necessary, Haokda finally felt safe enough to sit down and relax for the first time all day. Considering he started off the day being told he was getting transferred to an inescapable prison and ended it escape said prison, the rest is well deserved. The war balloon isn't exactly luxury, which surprised Hakoda, with it being the Princess' war balloon and all, but anything is better than that damned cell. All of them were on the deck, with Sokka sitting by the window with his girlfriend who Hakoda approves of greatly, Chit Sang reclined in a chair after fueling the furnace to keep them going for a while, and the prince curled up next to said furnace. Hakoda would awe at the sight of the boy curled up like a polar-puppy if he didn't know it was the prince of the Fire Nation. Hearing his father come join them, Sokka perks up.

"Dad! Come sit with us I'm telling Suki some of our adventure stories!" His son begs and Hakoda smiles at the fact that his son isn't jaded enough to skip storytelling. He sits by Sokka as he goes into the story of how Aang rode elephant koi. He could tell Sokka was being melodramatic about a few facts but the light in his son's eyes and the smile on his girlfriend's face kept him from saying anything. 

"That when you still had that ugly ponytail, Zuko!" Sokka jokes and the three of them glance to the firebender, who barely stirs. Hakoda glances at Sokka whose face is filled with concern. He glances at Suki and she shrugs so Sokka stands up and walks over to Zuko.

"Hey, you good buddy?" Sokka asks, lightly gripping Zuko's shoulder to wake him. Well, Hakoda at least thought it was light but thinks otherwise when the firebender's eyes blow out.

"Fuck, Sokka!" He yells and grips his shoulder as Sokka pulls his hands back anxiously. 

"What did I do! Why are you so cold?" Sokka asks and now even Chit Sang is looking in curiosity and even concern for the prince. The three others walk over to look at the prince and Hakoda notices he's shivering. 

"I was in a freezer, dumbass," Zuko snaps and curls around his shoulder as the realization hits both Chit Sang and Hakoda. 

"You were in that freezer forever, huh, to get all those bolts out," Chit Sang asks and Hakoda files it away to ask about once he checks the boy over. He leans over the boy to get a better look at his shoulder and confirms his theory when he sees the shoulder sitting at an odd angle. 

"When you jumped and Sokka caught you, you dislocated your shoulder," He notes and looks from the shoulder to Zuko's eyes. His stomach sinks when he sees the unbridled fear in his eyes. Zuko says nothing as they all hover over him and maybe Suki sees the fear as well, or maybe she just wants them out of the way because she pushes the other three back.

"Give him some space, Zuko stand up," She orders and Zuko manages to push himself up from the ground, and _wow_ does he look worse for wear. Now that he's not in the shadow of the furnace Hakoda can see how translucent his already pale skin is, the bruises and scratches littering him that mimic themselves on Sokka and Suki highlighted. He's shivering slightly and holding his shoulder uncomfortably. Suki grabs his shoulder and he braces himself.

"Okay, three, two," Suki shoves hard and Zuko hisses as the sickening pop rings through the quiet deck. "Sokka's right, you're freezing. I'll go get blankets." Suki starts to walk away but Zuko puts a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head.

"I'm alright, I'm just going to lie down," He waves a hand and walks down the hall quietly as the others watch him leave, "Wake me up when you need to switch shifts for heating the furnace," He glances back at Chit Sang who bows deeply. Zuko gives him a bewildered look but turns back around and turns the corner. Hakoda looks at Chit Sang, who has a look of exceptional respect in his eyes that confuses Hakoda to no end. Why would a citizen who was in high-security Fire Nation prison respect the prince of that same nation? 

"Care to explain why he was in a freezer?" Hakoda asks and all three of them look guilty.

"We tried to escape twice, and the first plan had Zuko get into one of the firebender freezers to uses as a raft," Sokka explains and however proud Hakoda is it's blocked out by concern for the young boy, "He seemed fine when I got him out, being dramatic as ever but I guess after everything it wore down on him." 

"Even a firebender as skilled as he is can't completely withstand the effects of that much cold," Chit Sang explains, "He probably just prevented the short term effects, but the long term exhaustion caught up to him." Hakoda nods and they all go back to their respective activities, though much more somber. It takes them almost 5 more hours to get back to the Western Air Temple, but Chit Sang never went to switch with Zuko which Hakoda was deeply thankful for. However unsure of the prince he was before was completely replaced by concern for the young boy. Considering he gave himself severe exhaustion and dislocated a shoulder on top of fighting his sister to protect them, he was trustworthy in Hakoda's books. 

"We're here!" Sokka calls out cheerfully and runs out of the airship. When the door slides open Hakoda watches Sokka jump the multiple feet from the ship to the ground and can hear confused yelling from multiple voices. He watches Suki jump out as well, followed by happier yelling. Chit Sang turns to Hakoda as he still stands by the furnace. 

"I don't know how to cool things, only heat them, can you go get the prince?" He asks and Hakoda gives him a confused look before shrugging and nodding. He didn't even know cooling fire as a firebender was possible, but in the short conversations he's had with Chit Sang he's realized there's a lot about firebending he didn't know. He opens the only closed door in the airship and sees the prince sound asleep on the stiff mattress. He faced the door and Hakoda leans over him to wake him but pauses for a moment, studying his face. He knew the prince was young but didn't realize how young. He couldn't be older than Sokka. Hakoda's heart clenches at the reminder of how much is demanded of mere children and he's lost in the thought of it long enough for the prince to become aware of his presence. Cracking open his eyes and glancing up, the boy lets out a petrified yell and scoots back on the bed pressing his back against the wall. Hakoda jumps backward and puts his hands up peacefully. The fog over Zuko's eyes fade and his shoulder move from his ears, but only slightly, as an embarrassed flush covers his face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Hakoda says honestly and Zuko opens his mouth to speak, but snaps it shut and nods, averting his eyes. "Chit Sang needs your help cooling the furnace, we reached the temple and were landing," Hakoda remembers the reason he woke the prince, and Zuko nods, still not looking Hakoda in the eyes as he walks towards the deck where Chit Sang is waiting.

"What do you need me to do?" Zuko asks.

"We're here but I can't cool the fire enough to get us to actually land," Chit Sang supplies and Zuko nods before assuming a stance Hakoda has never seen before. As he squares his shoulders he pushes his hands down gracefully and the fire instantly dies out, dropping the ship onto the ground. 

"Good job," Hakoda praises, hoping to make up for scaring Zuko but only gets a confused look in return. 

"Um...sure.." Zuko mumbles and walks out the door. There's significantly less cheerful yelling which makes Hakoda's heart pang for the kid as he walks out with Chit Sang. In the center of the temple is Katara who's hugging Sokka, Aang hugging Suki and Toph smiling next to them with Teo, Haru, and The Duke looking on. Zuko is standing off to the side awkwardly. When Katara hears the footsteps she looks up and gives Chit Sang a confused look for only a millisecond before throwing herself into Hakoda's arms. 

"Dad! Sokka where did you go?!" Katara cries out happily and Sokka walks over to Zuko and claps a hand on his shoulder. The prince looks genuinely shocked at the display of friendship and Hakoda starts keeping a mental list of the relationships. Zuko is a little outcasted from the group, Teo, Haru, and The Duke make their own little group and Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Suki make another group. 

"Zuko and I went and broke dad and Suki out of the highest security Fire Nation prison! No big deal, really," Sokka jokes and Hakoda expects a smile on his daughters face but is shocked at the hostility that she's glaring at Zuko. 

"Why did Zuko go?" She asks bitterly and he flinches as Sokka narrows his eyes.

"Katara he helped me save Suki AND dad. If it wasn't for him I would've left before dad even arrived," Sokka defends and while Hakoda expected the confused look from Katara he was shocked to see it on Zuko's face as well.

"Sokka that was all you," Zuko says quietly and Toph walks over and punches him in the arm. Hakoda and Chit Sang share a confused look but considering no one else reacted it must be a common occupancy. 

"Leave it to Sparky to save the day and only then decide to be humble," Toph jokes and Aang and Sokka smile at an embarrassed Zuko while Katara elects to ignore the situation and turn back to hug Hakoda. Sokka joins the hug and Hakoda ignores the other kids watching them as he hugs his children for the first time in weeks. Finally, Katara looks up at Chit Sang.

"Who are you?" She asks and they all turn to him so he gives a little wave. For being a very imposing man, he's surprisingly kind.

"I'm Chit Sang, I helped them break out so I tagged along," He says and Katara nods but Sokka scoffs.

"More like inserted yourself into the situation!" Sokka says in a fake angry tone and Hakoda and Suki chuckle while Zuko smiles ever-slightly. The others look at each other in confusion. Sokka starts to explain the joke but keeps interrupting himself with wide yawns. Hakoda can see it on everyone's faces, even those who stayed at the temple, that it's been a long day. 

"Why don't we tell them what happened over breakfast tomorrow, son," Hakoda offers and Sokka nods, giving another jaw cracking yawn before hugging Hakoda again.

"Night, dad," Hakoda smiles but feels eyes on the back of his neck. Looking up, he sees Zuko giving him a complicated look that makes Hakoda's stomach sink. Is he angry that Hakoda startled him awake? The look doesn't seem like anger only...confusion with a bit of hurt to it. Hakoda adds it to his list of things to try and understand about the prince and hugs Katara as well, Zuko still looking ever confused, as the others say goodnight and head to their respective rooms. Hopefully, the prince's strange behavior is from the crazy day they've had, but Hakoda decides that tomorrow he'll have to try and figure out these kids. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't know if you can tell, but this isn't beta read lol. sorry for lack of updates on my OC-insert, school and sports have me super busy so I haven't had time to work on it and I also burned myself out on that a little.  
> I really love Hakoda being a parent for Zuko, and I also wish we had more Hakoda and Chit Sang having to watch 9 kids in a giant temple so I combined them! 
> 
> This isn't going to be super long, shorter than 10 chapters, so I'm going to try and finish it soon! Let me know what you think so far!


	2. evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for description/recounting of child abuse and an emotional breakdown. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the sweet comments on the last chapter! I can't believe the amazing reactions this story's already gotten, it means the world to me!!!! Because of all the king comments last chapter I decided to update it the next day lol.
> 
> Also, I believe it's AO3 user MuffinLance who came up with the 41st division/kindling division concept. Or it's at least who I saw write about it first. Let me know if it was someone else because that concept is used in this story and more specifically this chapter!

While Hakoda would have loved to sleep in, it takes the human body a while to adjust from sleeping 2 hours a night in prison to a full 8 in a bed. So when the sun was barely above the horizon Hakoda decided now was a better time than never to get up. _Maybe I could make the kids some breakfast?_ He thought to himself as he stretched and headed out of the sleeping hall into the main room. The temple was massive, bigger than Hakoda expected, but he quickly realized they only stuck to a small section of the temple. All their supplies, a small firepit, and their sky bison were in one of the main rooms that overlooked the ravine. That main hall was connected to a small food prep room that Hakoda had seen some dishes in the sink and some food laid out, but considering the majority of the dirty dishes were in the main hall he could assume they ate in the main hall as well. Last was the sleeping hall where they all slept. A few of them shared rooms, he noticed last night, but Zuko, Chit Sang, and Sokka slept alone along with him. His little late-night exploration of the temple didn't find him any other rooms that the group seemed to occupy, but he was proven wrong when the distinctive _woosh_ of firebending echoed from around the corner. At first, he had reached for his club, but the logical part of his brain pointed out that he now lives with 3 firebenders. Still, keeping a hand over his club, he followed the sound. 

As he walked across the main hall to the ledge over the ravine and noticed a small set of stairs leading to above the main hall overhang that he hadn't noticed when he scooped out the place last night. Walking up he saw Prince Zuko and the Avatar ( _Aang? Or was it Teo?_ Sokka had told him and he already forgot, there's like 10 children here which is 10 more than there should be but that's a thought for another day and maybe a drink with Bato) going through incredibly complicated forms that Hakoda can't say he's ever seen in combat. Chit Sang is right on the ledge, a few feet from the stairs, and meditating. The man doesn't open his eyes, just gives a small nod of his head in acknowledgment of his presence. Hakoda sits next to the man and watches the firebenders practice for a bit. Zuko moves with the root of an earthbender and the grace of a waterbender and Hakoda wonders why he only ever heard stories of the prodigy princess when this prince was a prodigy in his own right. Aang copies Zuko step for step and Hakoda can't see a single difference in the way they move but obviously both of them had as Aang yelled out in annoyance and Zuko stopped his demonstration. The Avatar throws his body to the floor, only just softening his fall with air, and throws what Hakoda can only describe as a temper tantrum. 

"Aang stop that," Zuko reprimands but Aang just groans louder, "Get up, it was a mistake but mistakes can be fixed." 

"It was a mistake I make every single time we do this kata!" Aang cries and, yep, the Avatar is definitely a temper tantrum. Hakoda would be concerned for what this meant of his ability to be the Avatar until he realized that the kid couldn't even be a teenager, and throwing a fit about failing a lesson is the most normal thing Hakoda's seen any of these kids do in a while. He watches Zuko glare at Aang, close his eyes and take a deep breath, and then lean over Aang with an understanding look.

"Why don't we stop for the morning, Toph said something about working on your earth sense with Haru today?" The prince offers and Aang practically yells a groan but doesn't move.

"Why don't we all go down to the kitchen and have some breakfast?" Hakoda asks and the two boys turn to him. Zuko's eyes widen minutely and Hakoda catches a look of...fear? That can't be right, what does the boy have to fear about breakfast? Hakoda lets the look slide when Aang bounces up and down.

"Yes, please! Zuko do we still have those berries you got a few days ago?" Aang looks at the older boy with excitement and Zuko barely spares him a glance. He looks right back at Hakoda and gives him a tight bow and puts a hand on Aang's shoulder, steering him down the stairs and putting him to the left side of him. Neither Hakoda nor Chit Sang, who stopped meditating to listen to the conversation, miss that this keeps Zuko between the two adults and Aang and also puts his good eye towards them. 

"I think Toph ate them all, but I'll go check," Zuko says to Aang and leads them down the stairs. Hakoda shares a look with Chit Sang.

"You know anything about the adults in the prince's life?" Hakoda asks once he's convinced the boys are out of earshot and Chit Sang grimaces. 

"Nothing I know for a fact other than the Fire Lady hasn't been in the picture for years, and the Fire Lord isn't exactly known for his kindness and compassion," he says with a downcast look and Hakoda sighs. "The list of people who could scar the prince of the nation that badly is very short, Chief," Chit Sang reminds him quietly and Hakoda winces at the implications. If he plans on sticking around the Avatar's group, which he does for the sake of his children, he's going to have to win the prince's trust and ask some questions. Considering he started out by questioning his loyalty to the Fire Lord and then scaring half to death the morning before, he'd say he's off to a _great_ start. 

"Dad? Are you up here?" He hears his daughter's voice before seeing her around the top of the stairs. She looks to Chit Sang and gives him a small smile. 

"Breakfast is ready," She says sweetly before looking to the scorch marks on the ground from the earlier training session, "What were you doing up here, dad?" 

"I was just watching Zuko and Aang," Hakoda says simply and Katara sighs in relief.

"Thank you," her shoulders drop in relief and the two men share a confused look, "We need to keep an eye on him," Katara warns.

"Who? Prince Zuko?" Chit Sang asks and Katara glowers.

"Yes." She says bitter and Hakoda adds this to his ever-growing list of problems to address, "It's only been a week and he's already convinced everyone else he's this poor broken kid. Well, he's not. He already played that card on me." Hakoda remembered all too well how she had resited why Aang was in a coma when they found him and his tribe after Ba Sing Se. The prince had apparently had a heart to heart with Katara, which she insists was fake and only to get her to trust him, and then sided with the princess. It was one of the reasons Hakoda was so distrustful of the prince when Sokka first mentioned he was helping them. Then the kid attacked his sister and childhood friend, broke him and his son's girlfriend out of prison, sat in a firebender torture device, and jumped off a ledge in full trust of his son. The prince had proven himself more than once, but he could understand why Katara was still upset. She held a grudge like her mother.

"I'll keep an eye on him, Katara, you don't have to worry," He reassures her and she sighs, smiling, before leading them down to the main hall again. Everyone was already gathered and chatting quietly until Hakoda and Chit Sang arrived.

"Finally, you're here! Now we can tell the story," Sokka says, gesturing with his spoon which flings food everywhere. The kids around him brush it off with tired grumbles. They sit down and Katara hands him and Chit Sang a bowl of oatmeal with some wild berries as Sokka dives into the story. 

While Sokka didn't necessarily lie, he did exaggerate quiet a bit. Hakoda didn't need to listen that intently, considering he was there, and instead studied the other kids. The youngest of them, The Duke, was fully enthralled by the story. The kid couldn't be older than 10, and while Hakoda hoped he just through this was another wild adventure story the child probably knew all too well how real the story was. Teo and Haru were listening as well, but would occasionally have their own side conversations that Sokka glossed over. Katara was asking some clarifying questions, Toph was making some rude comments, Suki was pointing out when Sokka was exaggerating and Zuko was...doing something. Hakoda couldn't figure out what the prince was doing until Sokka got to the prison riot they started. That's when Hakoda noticed the pattern of Zuko's eye movements. When Sokka lied, he would watch Hakoda. When Katara asked a question, he'd watch Hakoda. When Chit Sang made a movement to grab everyone's bowls, the boy watched him for a long while before going back to his routine between Katara and Sokka. He had a look in his eyes like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop and when Hakoda finally caught the boy's eye and he froze in spot, Hakoda decided he wasn't going to put off his questions and would try and talk to Zuko tonight. Giving Zuko a soft smile and turning back to Sokka as his son finished his story, he saw Zuko furrow his brow and look at his empty bowl like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Wait, so why were you in prison, Chit Sang?" Toph asks and Katara scolds her, "What? It's a genuine question. He was in the most secure Fire Nation prison in the world, it had to have been something bad." Hakoda watched Chit Sang carefully, who in turn was watching Zuko. "Did you kill someone!" This gets quite a few reactions from everyone and manages to get Zuko to finally look up from his bowl and realize Chit Sang's gaze. They lock eyes and Zuko squirms under his eyes while the others sit in silence.

"You don't have to answer, I'm sorry for Toph's rudeness," Katara apologizes and Toph scoffs.

"I was in the 41st division." Chit Sang says quietly and Zuko looks even paler than he did when he was freezing with a dislocated arm. Hakoda doesn't recognize the battalion, but Zuko obviously does if his petrified expression has anything to say for it.

"I'm sorry..." He whispers and Chit Sang looks confused.

"What's the 41st?" Sokka asks and Chit Sang looks to Zuko for a moment. 

"A kindling division," and, _fuck_ , now Hakoda realizes why Zuko looked so awful. He'd heard about the Fire Nation's tactics, make divisions full of new recruits to use as bait, those divisions were called kindlings. For a nation obsessed with honor, it was one of the most dishonorable things Hakoda had heard. It's even worse now that he knows they apparently throw any survivors in prison. And while all of that is horrible, it doesn't explain why Zuko looks like he's about to pass out.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't...." The prince mumbles and Katara glares at him.

"You put him in prison, didn't you!" She accuses and the two Fire Nation citizens look to her.

"Yes," Zuko says hollowly at the same time Chit Sang vehemently cries, "No!" Their heads snap back to face each other.

"Is it true?" Chit Sang asks and Hakoda feels like he's missing a part of this conversation. At least Zuko is as confused as him.

"Is what true?" Zuko asks quietly.

"That war meeting? You stood up to that bastard Bujing," Zuko's face spins the wheel of emotions and finally settles on anger. The kid doesn't seem to have any emotions between pure fear, awkwardness, or fury. 

"I was an idiot," Zuko snaps, standing up, "What good did it get me but banished and get the 41st killed or worse?!" Katara stands up as well and un-corks her waterskin. Hakoda stands with her and puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her but she just brushes him off. 

"You need to calm down Zuko!" She orders and Zuko switches back to fearful when he sees everyone staring at him. Zuko looks back at Chit Sang and with him facing the light again Hakoda can see tears forming in his eyes. 

"I- You-..." Zuko stutters and his lip quivers, "I was an idiot and arrogant and- and-... you got punished because of _me_." He says bitterly.

"You got punished the worst of all of us," Chit Sang stands and Hakoda sees his gaze snap to the left side of Zuko's face, his scar. Chit Sang can't be implying what Hakoda thinks he is, but considering his observations and their quick chat by the training grounds he didn't have high hopes. 

"Does anyone want to explain what we're talking about?!" Toph yells, standing up as well with Sokka, Aang, and Suki following suit. Hakoda notices Haru leading Teo and The Duke out of the room from the corner of his eyes and makes a note to thank the boy later. Zuko and Chit Sang look at each other for a beat before Zuko's head snaps to stare at his feet. 

"I wanted to prove myself to my father, so I begged to get into a war meeting. My uncle let me in with the promise that I wouldn't say anything. Well, I was, _am_ , an idiot. So I spoke. I don't...remember...a lot." The fact that Zuko can't remember the day speaks to the trauma but Hakoda doesn't stop him, nobody does, and now that Zuko's started he doesn't think he can stop either. "A general wanted to use the 41st division as bait for some city. I...I told him it was wrong, that he was disloyal to the nation if he was willing to let our soldiers die." 

"You were right-" Sokka starts but Zuko doesn't even seem to hear him and the glossy look on his eyes makes Hakoda feel sick. 

"It was disrespectful. He was decades older than me and I wasn't supposed to speak I shouldn't have spoken but I did and...and I disrespected him so he had to fight for his honor against me or something I didn't even know _why_ he would want to fight me about it but I agreed I wanted to show dad that I could do it!" Hakoda steps forward, he has to stop this. Zuko's collapsing in on himself and while the kids might want to hear out of morbid curiosity and Chit Sang wants to know the story about his division Hakoda is the _adult_ here he can't let this kid relive this trauma. 

"Son, take a breathe," Hakoda raises his hands to set on Zuko's shoulders, get him to sit down. But for as much as he prides himself for being an intelligent man, raising his hands to a kid who was obviously abused and already untrusting of him was one of the dumbest things someone could do. Zuko's eyes lock onto Hakoda's from their unseeing gaze on the floor but they look right through Hakoda as Zuko backs away quickly. 

"His heart rate is way too high," Toph says quietly and Hakoda didn't think the girl could do anything quiet in her life but this year has been full of surprises. 

"If it was Azula he wouldn't have even questioned her it would be the _general_ who was in trouble so I couldn't turn down the fight he was old anyways but it was dad's room I was such an idiot it was his meeting I disrespected _him_ so of course I would fight him," Zuko's glossy gold eyes are giving Hakoda heart palpitations. 

"Zuko you need to stop," Hakoda begs.

"Wait you fought your dad?!" Katara cries out and somehow, thank Tui and La, that sort of snaps the kid out of it.

"I should have," Zuko whispers, "I didn't want to I- I refused I just laid down and begged like an idiot. I don't remember the rest, really, he just grabbed my face and lit it on fire." Hakoda wants to puke and the hollow laugh Zuko lets out makes him feel even worse, "At least the second time I fought back." Zuko says so quietly that Hakoda doesn't think the others heard him and he walks into the sleeping hall, closing his door with a quiet click. Hakoda looks back at the others.

Chit Sang looks somehow surprised but also like he already knew this and was just proven right, Sokka looked like someone kicked his polar-puppy, Toph looked like she was about to destroy the cliff they were hanging off of, Aang looked _crushed_ and for a pacifist, he looked mildly murderous, Suki looked more than mildly murderous and Katara...

Katara looked like her world was shattered. Sure, after a while she realized Zuko wasn't lying about his mom in the catacombs and she felt bad for him but that didn't make up for the terrible things he had done. But this, _this_. How can you hate someone after learning this? That the reason he has a permanent and beyond recognizable scar across half his face was because he refused to _fight his father_. She tried to imagine having to fight her dad, and Hakoda tried to imagine burning his children's faces and both of them recoiled at the image. Hakoda grabs Sokka's shoulder and pulls him into a tight hug, grabbing Katara as well, both of them instantly breaking into tears. Toph and Aang join quietly while Chit Sang quietly cleaned up breakfast for them. 

"I know the Fire Lord was terrible but," Sokka whispers in such a quiet voice that Hakoda doesn't think he hears him at first, "how? How could you do that to your kid?" 

"I was hoping I was the only one that had to deal with shitty parents," Toph mumbles and Aang hugs her tighter. One by one they break off and wipe their tears away. 

"Why don't we skip practice today, Aang," Toph offers and Aang nods solemnly. It hurts Hakoda's heart to remember that this is the same kid who was ecstatic to end practice early for breakfast just a few hours ago and was throwing fits over not getting a move right. 

"Why don't we go to that river and just have some fun today," Katara offers with a small smile and the others nod. As they walk to the stairway leading to the ground above Sokka glances down the sleeping hall nervously.

"Someone should check on him..." He says and starts down the hall but a hand on his shoulder stops him. He turns and sees his dad give him a pained smile.

"Go have some fun with your friends, I'll check on him," Hakoda pats him on the shoulder and Sokka gives the hall one last look before sighing and following his friends.

"Can you let him know where we're going? If he feels up to it," Sokka offers and Hakoda's heart swells with pride. He got his compassion from his mother and he can see more and more of his kind Kya in Sokka every day. Hakoda nods and Sokka looks reassured and finally leaves the temple just as Chit Sang returns from cleaning the dishes.

"Go with them, please," Hakoda asks, "and take Teo, Haru, and The Duke as well." Chit Sang nods and goes to knock on the three boys' door but pauses. 

"I had heard rumors but..." Chit Sang starts with a sigh, "I feel awful that I made that kid relive that." Hakoda sighs as well, looking at the only other closed door in the hall.

"It's-" Hakoda wanted to say it wasn't his fault, but it sort of was, so instead he pats the man on the shoulder. Chit Sang gives a tight smile and knocks on the door as Hakoda heads down the hall, his heart breaking when he hears muffled sobs the closer he gets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW this was really sad! Sorry to everyone who wanted more Dadkota, this started out as a little bit of angst ending with Hakoda comforting Zuko but then it started getting really long. So I split it in half, the next chapter will be the comfort but we had to get through the angst first! Plus, next chapter is Zuko's POV! 
> 
> Also sorry that the tense the story is in constantly changes :( that's one of my downfalls as a writer, I can never keep the tense consistent. I try to fix it but I always end up making my writing clunky when I do.


	3. reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for a panic attack and description of child abuse.

Zuko knew he was pretty stupid but this had to be the dumbest thing yet. Katara hated him, Sokka only just started trusting him, Aang and Toph are too young to know any better than to trust him and Suki only said she trusted him because he was the one breaking her out of prison. Hakoda was one of the most confusing people he's ever met and Chit Sang is part of the division he got killed and imprisoned. And he decided to have a breakdown in front of them. He was only here to teach the Avatar if they deemed him mentally unfit to do that they already have a replacement with Chit Sang here. Then he'd have nowhere to go. Wandering the Western Air Temple islands for the rest of his life. If he thought it was awful as travelers in the Earth Kingdom with Uncle there, he can't imagine being all by himself. He misses Uncle so bad, and the thought of how Uncle probably (definitely) doesn't miss him back sends another wave of tears down his face. He doesn't need Toph to tell him how crazy his heartbeat is considering it's in his ears and he can't feel his hands or feet.

He couldn't tell if the world was shaking or if that was just his. He had managed to move enough to curl up on himself, pressing his head on his knees on his side on his bed. The position might have been comforting if it wasn't keeping his hot breath against his face. With every exhale came a puff of heat against his face that made him flinch and hold his breath until he couldn't anymore. Then he'd gasp for air and exhale it rapidly, starting the cycle all over again like the Avatar. Maybe if he had just been a good son and truly brought back the Avatar he wouldn't be feeling like this, like the footsteps he can hear down the hall are coming to loom over him, like he wasn't a failure of a son. 

_You were never supposed to succeed_ , a voice that sounded too much like Uncle for him to not cry harder resonates in the back of his head. _Even if_ _you did_ , _he would've tried to kill you anyways_. He could feel the lightning racing through him again like he did some nights when he couldn't sleep. The disgusting joy he felt that he could finally, _finally_ , get back at father for everything he put him through. And the horror that came right after when he saw the primal fear in his father's eyes and _what son could kill his father?_ He can't tell if the knocking in his room is the sound of his dad's body hitting a wall, his own 13-year old self hitting the ground, or someone finally coming in to tell him he has to leave this home too. He can't bring himself to care, not when he can barely tell where he is. 

"Zuko," an ever so soft voice asks, and... that can't be right? Father never used a voice like that, not even with Azula. It was only ever mom who sounded like that, and she's been gone for so long that Zuko can barely remember what she sounded like at all. If she was there, would she have stopped him? 

"Zuko I can't hear what you're saying," the voice says again and his place on the bed dips slightly with a new weight on it, "can you look up?" Oh Agni, more orders. More orders he can't follow. 

"I can't, I don't know why I can't," he whispers, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Begging never worked before, he doesn't know why he's trying it now. But for once he isn't the unluckiest person alive because the voice doesn't hit him, but takes a deep breath. That's new, father never centered himself like that, he told him that true benders never got out of center. Only the weak ones needed to fix something everyone else could already do.

"You're not weak, Zuko," he must be dreaming, or sick, but this isn't father. Maybe Uncle? "It's Hakoda, Zuko," Hakoda? Hakoda... 

_Shit_.

"I'm sorry, you can leave I'll be quiet I'm sorry," the worlds slip out of his mouth before he can even comprehend how pitiful he sounds, "I didn't mean to bother you it won't happen again I'm so sorry." His breath is coming out fast and hot and the heat is on his face and it's a hand and _it's so hot why can't he move he's kicking and screaming but no one's doing anything he can see them all just watching to the right of him Uncle was to the left maybe Uncle's coming to help and he just can't see he has to help him he has to-_

The heat isn't pushing against his face anymore, but something is rising and falling against his back. It pushes his back with it, opening his ribcage and letting him breathe. When it falls he lets the air out and flinches for a second before he realizes the heat isn't against his face anymore. Something's rubbing up and down his arms. Hands. Its hands, and they're not warm, almost cold, but the chill is a welcoming reprieve and grounds him. He focuses on the movement of the cold hands on his arms as his breathing slowly falls in rhythm with the push and pull of the surface behind him. 

"You're doing great, just breathe," the voice, Hakoda, praises. 

"I'm sorry," Zuko says without even knowing what he has to be sorry for, just that this isn't something he was ever taught was okay. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for, son," Hakoda continues the deep breathing even with Zuko no longer hyperventilating and Zuko couldn't be more appreciative. He might not be having a full breakdown anymore, but he doesn't know if he can breathe for himself right now. The cold hands are unmoving on his arms now, just holding him. Hakoda was leaning against the wall, with Zuko leaning on his chest, and facing the door. He could see the full room and the door at the angle, with the only thing behind him being Hakoda. And surprisingly, that made Zuko feel safer than he has in a long time. They sit like this for a while, Zuko breathing in sync with Hakoda, tucked under his chin with his arms wrapped around his shoulders. It reminds Zuko of his mother, with her long wide sleeves that he would hide himself with at her side. 

"Does this happen a lot?" Hakoda breaks the stretching silence and he must have felt Zuko tense under him because he immediately adds, "There's nothing wrong with that, I'd just like to know." 

"Yes," Zuko says so quietly, so softly, that it's a miracle he couldn't hear Hakoda's heartbreaking for him, "but not this...bad. I normally just wait them out." Hakoda hums and it reverberates through Zuko's back in a comforting way. 

"Do you have any signs? Like, when this is about to happen, how do you know?" Hakoda asks and if it was anyone else, except maybe his uncle, he would've demanded why he wants to know. Thought this was a tactic to find Zuko's weakness. But tucked under the Chief's arms, the slow rise and fall of his chest behind his back, Zuko wanted to tell him everything. He was a bad liar, anyway.

"My vision gets blurry," Zuko shrugs slightly and it brushes his shaggy hair against Hakoda's neck, "it's already pretty bad but what's left gets worse. And I can't really feel my hands." Hakoda hums again.

"When you feel like that, come find me, okay? No matter what I'm doing, come find me and tell me that your vision is blurry. I might not be able to stop what I'm doing immediately, but I can help you," Hakoda pivots Zuko slightly, "You don't have to do this alone, okay son?" And he says it so earnestly, and with such honest eyes that Zuko can't stop the tears the spring to his eyes. Hakoda says nothing about it, just pulls him close and presses a hand to the back of his head, holding him against his chest with Zuko's head tucked into the crook of his shoulder. Not even a year ago the hand against his head would bring on another panic attack, but here, with the Avatar's group who seem to finally at least tolerate him, and this man so kind and genuine that holding him more tenderly than his own father ever had, Zuko can't help but melt into the hug and allow himself to cry. He had used up most of his tears a while ago, so it's only a few tears and some hiccups, but it makes him feel better. Hakoda puts his hands on his shoulders and pushes him off a little bit and Zuko already misses the contact. He looks into Hakoda's eyes for any sign of anger, repulsion, something. But all he sees is the fatherly affection he had never seen from Ozai and only recently came to know from Iroh. 

"Let's go get some water, you're probably really dehydrated," Hakoda urges and makes his way off the bed. Zuko follows after him, but not before walking over to the closet and grabbing the sweater he'd grabbed from the market further into the forest. Yeah, he could regulate his body temperature but that took an amount of effort he couldn't put forward right now. He'd bought the sweater for that exact reason. Back home, when he had these...episodes...it would take a lot out of him and make him really cold. Now it's partially the comfort of a routine after nights like these. Get up, drink some water and splash his face, put on his sweater, and go to bed. After getting the sweater over his head and messing up his already wild hair he turns back to the door to leave with Hakoda. The look on Hakoda's face makes him freeze for a moment. He looks...angry? No not that severe, maybe annoyed? He probably thought the sweater was a sad coping mechanism, a dependency. He's walking over now and is probably going to tell him to take it off and-

A hand pushes his hair around on his head, mushing it flat in the places it was sticking up and ruffling it loose from the tangled mess it was previously. Zuko looks at Hakoda with a bewildered look, which Hakoda only returns with a lopsided grin that explains where Katara and Sokka get the expression from. Hakoda wraps an arm around his shoulder and leads him down the hall, across the main hall (which is now empty, Zuko notes), and into the kitchen where Chit Sang is cleaning. 

Hearing someone enter, he glances over his shoulder and sees Hakoda. He opens his mouth as to say something but when his eyes snap down to Zuko's gaze they fill to the brim with guilt. Chit Sang sets down the dishes he was washing and turns to face the two of them fully.

"I'm sor-" Zuko starts but the hand Chit Sang holds up stops him.

"Don't you dare apologize, kid, you did nothing wrong," Zuko gives him a confused look and Chit Sang sighs. "I'm sorry I brought the topic up, I wanted to hear the story for selfish reasons and I shouldn't have made you go through that for my own curiosity. I apologize sincerely." Zuko couldn't be more confused. Sure, Hakoda's actions were strange but the logical part of Zuko knew that most fathers were actually pretty caring. Chit Sang, however, hadn't forced Zuko to say anything. Glancing to Hakoda, he knew he couldn't apologize to Chit Sang or say it was his own fault, so he settled for a simple "It's okay," as he stared at the cup of water that Hakoda placed in his hands. Drinking it slowly, the three of them sat in silence with Hakoda watching Zuko drink every drop of water and Chit Sang busying himself with already cleaned dishes. Once Zuko sets the cup down, Chit Sang walks over and immediately takes it to the sink to clean. He gives him a curious look and looks to Hakoda to see if the man thought it was strange behavior as well, only to see Hakoda giving him a pained look. Noticing that he had been caught staring, Hakoda sighs. 

"When you were talking about...what happened," Zuko watches Hakoda pick his words carefully and waits for the blow. He was being kicked out, Hakoda hated him, he couldn't teach Aang anymore, every worst-case scenario ran through his head but he wasn't expecting "you said you fought back, the second time." Hakoda looks at Zuko expectantly and now that Zuko wasn't so disoriented from the panic attack he thought he would try his hand at deflecting the conversation. He's reached his emotional vulnerability quota for the decade with this day alone. 

"What do you mean?" Zuko tries to play dumb but the raised eyebrow that Hakoda gives him says enough, he sighs and stares at his hands that rest on the table. "On the day of the eclipse I-...I went and confronted him. I wanted to finally stand up to him, tell him I'm not taking orders from him. I thought I was safe because he couldn't firebend at me, but he stalled me just long enough to get his firebending back," Zuko feels his hands shake slightly, watching them. He doesn't feel like he's breathing for a moment until Hakoda takes his hands in his own and when Zuko looks up and meets the Chief's eyes, he sees nothing but kindness. "He shot lightning at me," Zuko says quietly, but just loud enough for Chit Sang to hear and curse like the sailors Zuko lived with, "I redirected it. I was going to hit him with it, I...I wanted to," Zuko still felt shaky but the hand squeezing his own encouraged him on, "but...I just couldn't. It was weak, and I should have. It would've saved Aang his moral dilemma and the world would be better off without him in it." Zuko didn't realize he was standing until and hand rests on his shoulders and his eyes lift up to meet Hakoda's.

"You're a child, all of you are, none of you should have to take a life. No matter how evil that life is," Hakoda spits the last sentence out, "I'm proud of you, Zuko." Zuko's heart swells with joy and when he glances at Chit Sang, the older firebender shares Hakoda's kind look. 

"Can I give you a hug, kid?" Chit Sang asks and for a moment, Zuko wants to decline. But even if it doesn't make him feel better, it would make Chit Sang feel better, and that's the least he could do so he nods. Chit Sang walks forward and wraps his arms around Zuko. The warmth is very different from the cool touch of Hakoda but it's not completely unwanted. It's a quick hug, too, which Zuko is grateful for. He's feeling a bit overwhelmed and the two adults can probably tell considering both of them step back from him a bit.

"The others went to go sit by the river, Aang decided to skip practice for the rest of the day," Hakoda says, "would you want to go join them?" Zuko doesn't think Hakoda would fully understand just how badly he wanted to, but the insecurity in the pit of his stomach held him back. Having already developed a Zuko 6th sense, Hakoda gives him a kind look.

"They want to make sure you're alright, Zuko," Zuko smile slightly at the thought of that, "Sokka asked me to tell you you're welcome to join them if you're feeling up to it." 

"Yeah," Zuko smiled fully that time, "yeah I'm feeling up to it." 

"Good, because I don't want to leave you but someone needs to go check up on them, considering _someone_ left their Avatar group watching duties," Hakoda jokes, eyes narrowing at Chit Sang who raises his hands calmly. 

"Hey, your daughter and son could kick my ass individually and then twice over together, I don't think they need my protection," Zuko laughs quietly at that because it was so _so_ true and Hakoda gives him a bright smile before the three of them take the exit into the forest. 

It's a short walk and it doesn't take long to hear the sound of the river, and soon after that, he can hear the sound of his friends as well. Rounding the forest edge he can see Suki and Sokka versus Katara and Aang playing pig-chicken in the slow part of the river with Toph as the referee, because it's a great idea to let the blind girl be the ref. Teo was the cheerleader for Suki and Sokka, while Haru cheered on Aang and Katara. The Duke seemed to just be yelling for both teams. 

"Sokka and Suki win!" Toph calls and Katara shoots her a glare. 

"Nobodies even won yet, Toph! Who made you ref?" She snaps and Suki laughs. Sokka takes full advantage of her distraction and pushes Aang off of her shoulders flat into the water with a yell. 

"See! I told you they'd win!" Toph says triumphantly as Aang puts out of the water and spits a fish out of his mouth. Zuko can't hold it back anymore and bursts out laughing. He clutches his stomach and doubles over as he watches Katara and Toph argue while Suki and Sokka defend against Aang waterbending fish at them. He doesn't stop laughing until the sound of commotion stops and he looks up to see everyone watching him.

"Um, hello," he says awkwardly, and all of them smile wide. Even Katara looks at him with such joy that he feels like crying for the millionth time today.

"Zuko!" "Hey, buddy!" "Fire fingers is back!" "Zuko how are you feeling!" "Are you okay?!" they all call out and run towards him. Aang launches himself with his airbending for a hug but Zuko ducks and dodges out of the way of Aang and his sopping wet clothes.

"I'm better, now," Zuko reassures them and when Aang gets up from his crash landing the polar-puppy eyes he gives Zuko makes him sigh, "you can hug me but dry yourself off first, please. You're a waterbender, for Agni's sake," Zuko snaps jokingly and he doesn't think he's seen Aang happier. 

"I can hug you!?" He cries out and flings the water out of his clothes before launching himself into Zuko. Zuko barely manages to stay upright as Aang wraps his arms around his neck and legs around his torso. Toph walks up next to him and punches him in the arm, _hard_.

"OW Toph!" He yells and Toph smiles deviously before hugging his leg. Sokka laughs heartily and hugs Zuko from the opposite side of Toph. 

"I'm glad you're feeling better man," Sokka says quietly in his ear and Zuko gives him a soft smile. A soft hand rests on his shoulder and Zuko turns to see Suki giving him a strong smile. She doesn't say anything, but she doesn't need to when her eyes are screaming "trust" at him. The twigs in front of him crack and he turns to face Katara. Gulping, he waits for the inevitable but is only met by a strong hug around his back.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," She says softly and he chuckles wetly.

"Thank you," he mumbles to them before glancing to Hakoda, "all of you," he feels all their arms (and legs, in Aang's case) squeeze him again before letting go with a few pats from Sokka and Suki and another, softer, punch from Toph. Slowly they all pry away from him. Well, all except Aang.

"Aang, group hug's over," Zuko says blankly and lets out a strained huff when Aang somehow tightens his already intense full-body hug. 

"Sorry, Sifu Hotman, but I gotta make this hug last! I don't know when I can get another Zuko hug!" Aang says way too cheerily and Zuko glares at him.

"Aang, get off of me," he says harsher but Aang doesn't even seem phased, no one does. They all just stare and smile. 

"Uh oh, Zuko, I think I gluebended myself to you!" Aang cries in a teasing tone and Zuko groans.

"Get him off of me," he says to the others around him, who only smirk and shrug.

"Sorry, Zuko, but glue is the strongest element! There's just nothing we can do," Sokka says with a sarcastic sadness and Zuko groans even louder.

He would say he hates the hug, that they're all annoying, but like he said. He's a really bad liar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! 
> 
> I have a short epilogue planned for the next chapter, and while writing this chapter I thought of maybe doing another story that's this chapter but from Hakoda's perspective, but this is technically the end! This was so much fun to write and the response this fic got was amazing, thank you all so so much for the amazing comments and the abundance of kudos! They mean the world to me.  
> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you all can look forward to the epilogue chapter and let me know if you would want to see this chapter from Hakoda's POV.


	4. product

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for minor talk of child abuse. Nothing nearly as in detail as the last few chapters but there are a few mentions of it.
> 
> Here's the epilogue (that got SO much longer than I intended, sorry!), and with it, this story is officially finished! You might have noticed that this work is part of a series. The second part of it is chapter 3 from Hakoda's perspective! You can check it out if you want to, I'm posting it right after I post this. This chapter is also going back to Hakoda's POV! 
> 
> Also, let me know if you catch the little call-back to Hakoda and Katara's conversation in this chapter from chapter 2! I feel stupidly clever for putting that in here lmao, so I hope it's noticeable.

"Does this thing fly any faster?" Haru complained from the deck as Chit Sang continued to control the ship. 

"You wanna try and fly it for me?" Chit Sang asks sarcastically and Haru rolls his eyes and slumps dramatically against the wall. The Duke anxiously fiddled with his helmet with Teo putting together and taking apart piece of his wheelchair as Hakoda helped give Chit Sang directions. They've all been on edge since the sky filled with that crazy blue light. It had been over a week since they split up from the group at the Western Air Temple, and about 3 days since Sozin's comet. Sokka had given him the instructions "stay low and come to the Fire Nation capital when we win," which couldn't have been worse instructions but they didn't have the time to talk meet up points or 'what-ifs'. Hakoda was just praying to every spirit he knows that the blue light was them winning, and they weren't flying into the Fire Lord's hands. 

"We're almost there, I can see Caldera," Hakoda calls back which grabs the three boys' attention. The city was hard to miss, and the royal palace even harder. It was a small city, to begin with, and the royal palace was the largest building in the very center. They were all dead silent as flew closer and closer, not sure what to expect. If the Avatar had won, would they be shot down for being in a Fire Nation airship? If the Fire Lord had won, would they be welcomed in for all of 5 seconds before it's realized they aren't the real crew? Close enough that they can see the back courtyard Hakoda notes the absolute destruction of the area. Scorch marks, crumbled buildings, and servants running everywhere in a panic. The lack of blood doesn't make Hakoda feel any better, he knows better than to assume someone has to bleed to die. The sky bison in the front yard does, however, make him feel better.

"There's Appa!" Haru cries at the same time Hakoda notices the bison and he instantly feels the air shift in the small ship. They finally lower to the ground by Appa, who gets up growls at the incoming ship. "Hurry up!" Haru yells again as Chit Sang works on landing the ship. They all feel it hit the ground with a distinctive thump and the three kids barrel out the door. Hakoda jogs out behind them, looking around sporadically for his kids. There's no one in the courtyard but the front doors to the palace (the _royal palace_ , Tui and La when did Hakoda's life get so insane) are wide open, and military generals and servants are running around. 

"Declare your allegiance!" A guard yells, clearly disorganized but coming to his duty none the less. The 5 of them give him a curious look and Hakoda steps forward. This is either going to get them killed or will let him see his kids, but it's worth the risk.

"We're allies of the Avatar," Hakoda says carefully and relaxes instantly when the guard lowers his stance. While Appa was in the courtyard, he hadn't checked if he was chained or not, Hakoda couldn't be too cautious. He throws all of that caution out of the window, however, when he sees Sokka round the corner.

"What's the commotion about?!" He snaps at the guard but Hakoda's already running for him.

"Sokka!" Hakoda yells out, along with Haru, The Duke, and Teo. Sokka's eyes snap to Hakoda's but soften instantly and well with tears.

"DAD!" Sokka cries and jumps into Hakoda's arms. Hakoda practically crushes him but he can't bring himself to care because his son is _alive_ and very much not dead because of the Fire Lord and Hakoda couldn't be happier. Well, he could, if he found the others. He sets Sokka down and in an instant, the other three kids wrap themselves around Sokka, who hugs them back just as tightly with tears running down his face. 

"Sokka, the others...?" Hakoda leaves it open because he can't bring himself to think of any other option other than they're all alive. Sokka gives Hakoda a look that doesn't scream "my sister is dead" but also isn't the happiest. The three others pull back at Sokka silence and look at him expectantly.

"Katara's okay, she fought Princess Azula," Sokka starts, and Hakoda chokes.

"What?!" He yells but Sokka just puts a hand up.

"She's okay, it was supposed to be her and Zuko taking on Azula but then Zuko apparently got challenged to an Agni Kai and Katara couldn't fight Azula because of that? But then Azula shot lightning at Katara." 

"WHAT?!" 

"No no no she's fine because Zuko jumped in front of it, and Azula broke the rules I guess? So Katara could fight Azula. Would that make Katara the Fire Lord, because she technically won the Agni Kai?" 

"Sokka focus. Is Zuko okay?" Hakoda tries to calm his heart rate but Sokka's nervous look makes it skyrocket further. 

"Well uhm.... he's not dead!" Hakoda didn't like that the bare minimum of being alive was a positive, "but he's still pretty hurt, Katara's working on healing him right now. That's where she is. Aang and Toph are trying to figure out what to do with the Fire Lord," that was it. Hakoda's son just killed him, gave him a heart attack, and killed him. Hakoda took a steadying breath.

"Why isn't the Fire Lord dead?" Hakoda asks point-blank.

"Aang took away his bending," _WHAT?!_ "so he's kind of useless now, he's trying to find a place to keep him where the staff won't break him out because Zuko said they might still be loyal to Ozai." Okay, Zuko was speaking. That's good! Hakoda was trying to focus on the positives and it was one of his shorter mental lists.

"And Suki?" Hakoda asks and Sokka doesn't look so anxious at that question so it soothes Hakoda, but just barely. 

"She's okay, she's working to try and find where the other Kyoshi Warriors are being kept," Hakoda takes a deep breath. Okay, that works. Zuko is being healed by Katara. The Fire Lord is...not dead (like Hakoda darkly wishes he was) but no longer a threat. Aang, the Avatar, is dealing with it, along with the best earthbender in the world. Suki is finding her family. Sokka is standing in front of him, still alive. Hakoda was finally able to take a breath.

"Where's the Fire Lord?" Chit Sang asks from behind him, "I'd say I'm a pretty capable firebender, especially if he has no bending, and you know I'm not loyal to him. I could keep an eye on him while we try and figure out what to do." Hakoda thanks the spirits that there's at least one sane adult on their side, asides from him, and gives Chit Sang a thankful smile. Sokka smiles as well and flags down a servant.

"Hey, uhm...you, yeah hi! Uhm, could you take them to where Zuko and Katara are?" Sokka asks, gesturing to Hakoda, Teo, The Duke, and Haru. The servant bows deeply.

"Of course, Sir Sokka," Hakoda chokes on his laugh. 

"Sir?" He asks Sokka with a raised brow and Sokka rubs the back of his neck. 

"Zuko kind of ordered them that "Anyone who is with the Avatar is to be treated with the utmost respect," Sokka says with a bad Zuko impression, and Hakoda nods. As the servant walks away with the three kids behind her, she glances back at Hakoda who put's up a hand.

"I'll be going with Sokka, thank you, ma'am," He reassures and she looks shocked at his politeness. Wiping the shock from her face she bows again and leads the kids down the hall and around the corner. Looking back, Sokka's giving him a bewildered look. "I'm not letting you go anywhere near the Fire Lord alone," Hakoda says with no room for argument and his heart pangs when Sokka looks relieved. He nods and walks through the palace, somehow knowing his way around. He did always get his good sense of direction from Hakoda, but it's still impressive that he didn't seem to need even a single direction from the servants running about. They get to the end of a hallway and Sokka leads them down a flight of stairs into a very gross tunnel where yelling can be heard at the end. 

"You're so pathetic you can't even kill me," A seething voice mocks and Hakoda feels like throwing up. It must be the Fire Lord's voice. He knew from what Sokka said that the man was alive, but it only just now hit him that he was coming face to face with the man that ruined every child's families, his included. At the end of the hallway, they finally spot Aang and Toph standing by a metal box with no door, presumably a cage made by Toph for Ozai. 

"You're so pathetic you got your ass kicked by a 12-year-old pacifist you dumb shithead," Sokka curses loud enough for it to draw Aang's attention, along with the guards at the end of the hall. Hakoda would reprimand him if he didn't know who Sokka was talking to. 

"Chief Hakoda!" Aang calls out with a smile and runs to hug him. Hakoda meets him halfway and gives Aang a tight hug, which he eagerly returns. "I'm glad you're okay," Aang says with a wide grin and Hakoda pats him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you're all okay, too," Hakoda smiles at Toph and hopes she can hear it in his voice, "I'm proud of you, all of you." The happy moment is cut short by the most stereotypically evil laugh Hakoda could imagine. 

"How touching, the world's most pathetic leader congratulating children for doing something he never could," Ozai says with malice dripping from his voice. For a second, Hakoda was genuinely hurt. And then he realized he was talking to a tyrant who got put in a metal box by a 12-year-old and stripped of his power by another 12-year-old. So he laughed, _hard_. The whole room was silent, including Ozai, and Hakoda would brag about making Fire Lord Ozai stunned into silence every day. 

"Chit Sang will watch him to make sure no one tries to break him out, so you kids can take a break," Hakoda tells the kids and they all smile. 

"Let's go see Zuko!" Toph yells and the three of run out of the catacombs, Sokka with a tight grip on Hakoda's grip wrist as he drags him along. He hears Ozai mumble something followed by the loud ringing of metal being punched, and he didn't hear anything else as his kids dragged him up the stairs and through the hallways. Sokka leads them around corners and through doors before they're in front of a modest-looking door by the end of the corridor. 

"Toph?" Sokka asks quietly, hand hovering over the door handle. 

"He's awake and his heart rate is pretty high, but so is Katara's so she might be lecturing him again," Toph supplies, and Hakoda is stunned once against at how skilled the young girl is. While Hakoda was happy that Zuko was awake, the fact that the other's look nervous doesn't bode well. 

"And...?" Aang asks and Toph's brow furrows.

"His heart rhythm is still pretty erratic but it's better than last time," Toph says and Sokka nods tightly before slowly opening the door. As they creak the door open he can hear his daughter arguing.

"You're going to get yourself killed," Katara snaps and he hears a sigh that sounds like it should belong to an aged war survivor, but it's Zuko's sigh. _Well_ , Hakoda realizes, _they're all technically war survivors now_. 

"Katara I have so much work to do," he hears Zuko plea, and _wow_ does he not sound good. Sure, Toph just confirmed that his heart is beating but it's apparently not beating well and Hakoda shouldn't be surprised considering his sister electrocuted him with lightning. They fully walk into the room now and Hakoda can finally get a good look. It appears to be a bedroom with a large bed in the center and a few dressers and tables against the walls. There are a few buckets of water, presumably Katara's bending water, lots of blankets on the side of the bed, and miscellaneous chairs surrounding the bed. There are also two cots pulled in from the infirmary with assorted blankets draped over them. Katara's sitting in one of the chairs close to the head of the bed where Zuko's propped up against the headboard. There are stacks of papers around the bed and on the bedside tables and a few in Zuko's hands. Katara looks completely fine, her hair even in its classic braids, but Hakoda couldn't say the same for Zuko. His eyes are sunken and he looks paler than usual, and Hakoda thinks he can see bandages under his loose t-shirt. 

"I get that but, oh hey guys," Katara gives them a quick acknowledgment and turns back to Zuko but snaps her head back around, "DAD?!" She cries and tears are already running down her face as she throws herself into Hakoda's arms. She hugs her as tight as he cans and laughs into her hair.

"I'm so happy you're all alright, sweetheart," he whispers and she sniffs into his shirt. Behind her, Katara hears papers rustling, and let's go of Hakoda to turn around.

"Zuko! I'm being serious!" She yells and Zuko rolls his eyes.

"I am too! This needs to get done!" Zuko yells back, throwing his hands up in anger but the movement makes him gasp. Dropping the papers on the bed and a few gliding to the floor he clutches at his chest and curls in on himself. In an instant, Katara has water surrounding her hands and Sokka is on the other side of the bed trying to get Zuko's shirt off. Hakoda stands nervously at the end of the bed while Aang and Toph sit on the end of the bed, both of their hands on Zuko's legs. Sokka manages to get Zuko's shirt off and Hakoda curses quietly at the damage. Katara's quickly but carefully unwrapping the bandages around his chest and there are a few bandages around his shoulders and one on his right wrist. What made Hakoda curse, however, was the red seeping through the bandage around his chest. Once Katara unrolls all of it Hakoda's shown just the full amount of damage. It's a nasty burn with the edges spiderwebbing across his chest, similar to the one on Aang's back. The very center is raw and blistering, with some of the skin cracking which caused the bleeding. Katara rests her hands over his chest and he tenses before letting out a sigh and collapsing into Sokka's side.

"I've got you, buddy," Sokka reassures and Zuko smiles but looks pretty out of it now.

"Zuko what were you thinking!?" Katara snaps and while she's not even close to her full yelling voice it makes Zuko flinch.

"Katara knock it off!" Sokka yells back and Zuko is sat between the two siblings' death stare, looking between them nervously.

"You're not the one who has to heal him every time he gets hurt!" Katara snaps back and Zuko stares at her with wide eyes.

"Katara you don't have to be doing thi-" Zuko starts but it cut off by an abrupt shout from Sokka. 

"Oh great Katara, blame it on Zuko!" Sokka growls.

"Sokka please relax!" Aang tries but it just brings him into the throws of the fight. 

"Of course you take Katara's side, Aang," Toph snarks and Katara glares at her.

"There are no sides in this!" "Oh yeah? And I can see perfectly fine!" "Toph stop yelling!" "You're yelling too, Aang!" "Sokka leave him alone!" Hakoda's eyes jump between the kids as they get increasingly louder. At least they move from off of the bed and to the side of it, so Hakoda slides over to stand next to Zuko. His eyes look with Zuko, who looks even worse.

"Hey Hakoda," Zuko mumbles, "my vision is getting blurry," and that is the final straw for Hakoda. Reminding himself not to use the angry dad voice, especially with Zuko on edge, he walks over to the huddled group and pushes Sokka and Katara away from each other.

"Outside," he says simply and when Katara snaps her head to argue with him Hakoda nods his head back to Zuko. Katara's face drops and her eyes well up.

"Zuko I'm sorry I didn't-" she starts but Zuko just smiles.

"Could you just maybe....take this into a different room?" He asks awkwardly and Katara nods quickly and guides all of them out of the room, each of them looking incredibly guilty. Once they're finally outside, Hakoda sits in the seat next to Zuko. 

"Are you feeling better? Can you feel your hands?" Hakoda asks and Zuko gives him a small smile. 

"You remembered that?" He asks quietly and Hakoda's heartbreaks.

"Of course, kid," Hakoda reassures and Zuko sighs contently, "is there anything you need?" 

"No, I just...I was getting overwhelmed already with all the papers that keep getting brought in and then Katara started yelling and I-" Zuko starts rambling and his hands start shaking so Hakoda sets a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Zuko, ignore the papers for now and just get some rest," Hakoda pats his shoulder lightly and stands, "if you're okay now, do you mind if I go talk to the others outside?" 

"That's fine," Zuko says quietly and Hakoda pats his shoulder one more time before heading outside. They're all standing around the door looking like they got caught stealing their parents' money and Hakoda sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Who wants to explain first?" Hakoda asks and they all answer so he sighs again and puts a hand up. Quickly, they all stop talking, but surprisingly it's Toph in a very quiet voice that speaks up first.

"Is he okay?" She asks with her brow furrowed and Hakoda gives her a smile.

"He's alright, the yelling was just overwhelming," that got a few sorry's out, "why did you guys even start arguing about that?" Hakoda presses and Katara slides her back down the wall.

"It's been a long past couple of days," she says blankly and Hakoda goes to sit next to her but Sokka takes his seat.

"Sorry I yelled," he says quietly.

"I'm sorry too," Katara whispers back and leans on his shoulder, already half asleep. Aang yawns widely and Toph practically throws herself to the ground. Seeing them all three seconds from passing out, Hakoda scoops up Katara while Sokka grabs Toph and Aang stumbles after them. They follow into Zuko's bedroom and Hakoda lays them out in some of the cots the kids had brought in. He lays Katara down on one of the wider cots, and Sokka set's Toph down next to her. He then pushes himself up on one the second cot and when Aang looks at him with big eyes he smiles and scoots as far over as he can. Aang lays down next to him and airbends to push the two cots together. They're all out like a light before Hakoda can even get his arms out from under Katara. As he slowly removes them, he feels Katara stir and try to sit up.

"I need to check on Zuko," she mumbles sleepily and Hakoda chuckles.

"I'll keep an eye on him, Katara, you don't have to worry," Hakoda reassures and Katara doesn't have the awareness to argue and simply lays back down, going right back to sleep. Hakoda smiles at the four of them fondly before turning around and seeing Zuko with a similar fond look, and looking just as tired. Walking over to the bed Hakoda picks Zuko up momentarily to slide him to the side of the giant bed and scoots onto the other side. 

"How are you feeling?" Hakoda asks quietly and Zuko tries to shrug but winces slightly.

"Hurts, but not as much," he says plainly and Hakoda hums. They sit in silence and Hakoda grabs one of the papers off of the nightstand, glancing over it. It was a write up about where each troop was stationed in the Earth Kingdom and how many soldiers were there. Right below it was a map with very obviously handwritten lines with sporadic notes on it about the fastest way to get the troops out. Hakoda turns to praise Zuko for the work he's already doing but stops himself when he feels a body slide into his side. For a moment Hakoda fears for the worst but then he hears a quiet snore. Looking down he sees Zuko has made himself comfortable on Hakoda's shoulder and is snoring, the seemingly permanent scowl on his face softening. Hakoda just makes himself comfortable and continues reading the papers on Zuko's nightstand.

They stay like the for a while before Hakoda hears the door quietly creek open. Glancing up from the papers he sees an older man with grey hair and a long beard step in. He's dressed in white garbs but it's hard to not notice the Fire Nation gold eyes. Hakoda glares, hard, but the old man gives him a kind smile.

"If you're here with more paperwork you can wait," Hakoda snaps and the old man chuckles.

"I'm not here with any paperwork, I'm here to check on Prince Zuko," the man supplies and walks over to the side of the bed Zuko's on. Hakoda goes ridged and sets a hand on his dagger, just in case. He sits down and places a hand over Zuko's, squeezing it lightly. "My dear nephew, I'm so sorry," the man mumbles and it clicks in Hakoda's brain. This was the uncle Zuko talked so much about. And while Zuko gushed about his uncle often, Hakoda didn't know how much he trusted the boy's family considering the stories he knows. 

"I can assume you're General Iroh?" Hakoda asks sharply and the man gives him another one of those soft smiles.

"Yes, you can," Iroh chuckles but his smile is quickly replaced with a frown, "what....what happened?" he asks with pain in his voice.

"Princess Azula tried to attack my daughter with lightning," Hakoda glances down to Zuko and feels a few tears well in his eyes, "Zuko jumped in front of it to save her." Iroh gives a wet chuckle and Hakoda thinks he can see tears in the old man's eyes. 

"My nephew always protected what he cared for, even if it put him in danger," Iroh says fondly and to a normal ear it would've sounded like a simple praise but Hakoda knows what Iroh is illuding to. He glares at the retired general and pulls Zuko closer into his side.

"About that," Hakoda starts and Iroh looks at him with confusion, "care to explain what you were doing while your brother abused your nephew?" Iroh takes a deep breath at the question and closes his eyes, a tear rolling down his face. Hakoda knew that Zuko adored his uncle from the few stories he heard the boy tell, but he also doesn't trust Zuko's perception of what a family member should be like. 

"I was...blinded by the propaganda of my country and the spirits punished me for my crimes by taking my son," Iroh says as another tear falls, "I was rarely in the palace, and when I came home after the death of my son I was blinded once more by grief that I failed to notice what my brot- what _Ozai_ was doing," Iroh spits out his brother's name and it reassures Hakoda marginally.

"Where you there?" Hakoda asks quietly and Iroh gives him a strange look.

"He told you?" Iroh questions back and Hakoda gives a sharp nod, which Iroh smiles at, "it's nice to know he has more people he can trust. I was so worried that day would taint his soul forever." Iroh looks back at Hakoda who is still giving him a harsh look so he sighs and continues, "I did not believe my brot- Ozai, could be that cruel. I knew he was a corrupt man but to do that to your own son, that's beyond corrupt. I didn't know until it was too late, and I was a coward. I looked away," Iroh had tears rolling down his face now. "I promised that I would never fail him like that again, like I failed Lu Ten, so I left with him on his banishment mission to at least help him heal." Hakoda's brow furrowed.

"Banishment mission?" Hakoda asks and Iroh sighs again. 

"I suppose he didn't mention that part," Iroh says vaguely and watches Zuko for a long time before continuing, "Because he refused to fight, he was banished from the nation. Ozai declared that the only way to return was to capture and bring back the Avatar." 

"But that scar is old...Aang was only out of the iceberg a year ago max," Hakoda states, and Iroh chuckles bitterly.

"My brother was never a forgiving man, Zuko was never supposed to come home." Hakoda would be throwing things if Zuko wasn't sleeping on his side.

"That _bastard!_ " Hakoda spits out just a little too loud and Zuko sturs at his side. The two men share a nervous look, checking that the other 4 are still asleep, as Zuko slowly comes to consciousness and looks up at Hakoda.

"Are you alright?" He asks quietly and Hakoda smiles.

"I'm fine, Zuko, I was just talking with your uncle. Sorry for waking you," Zuko gasps and sits up quickly, then gasps again in pain.

"Uncle?!" He calls out and Iroh is leaning forward in an instant, his hands on Zuko's shoulders. It's a miracle and a testament to how tired the others were that none of them had woken up to the commotion. 

"I'm right here, Zuko, what's wrong?" Iroh asks calmly but Hakoda can see the panic in his eyes. Zuko just groans and leans into Iroh, his arms wrapped around his torso. 

"I'm okay, I moved too fast," Zuko says quietly. Iroh wraps his arms around Zuko, engulfing Zuko's tiny frame into the swathes of his robes. "Are you okay?" Zuko asks and Iroh laughs.

"I'm just fine, nephew, but I don't think you could say the same," Zuko chuckles wetly into Iroh's robes and Iroh runs his hands up and down the boys back. 

"I'm tired," Zuko says quietly and Iroh presses a kiss on the top of his head.

"Then sleep, Zuko. Your uncle and I will be here if you need us," Hakoda says as he pushes Zuko back into a reclined sleeping position. Zuko just nods sleepily and goes right back to sleep, curling onto his side and pressing further into Hakoda. Hakoda smiles brightly at the boy and when he looks up, General Iroh is giving him just as happy a smile. 

"Thank you," Iroh whispers, "for being there for him when I couldn't." 

"It's the least I could do," Hakoda says simply and glances at the others fast asleep in the cots, "they're all so young, they shouldn't have to do this alone." Glancing back, Hakoda locks eyes with Iroh who's giving him yet another kind smile. 

"You don't have to do this alone, either," Iroh laughs quietly, "After Zuko decides he no longer needs my help, I plan on returning to my tea shop in Ba Sing Se. You're always welcome for some free tea," Hakoda shares Iroh's smile and nods.

"That sounds nice. Thank you, Iroh," he finishes the sentence with a yawn and Iroh stands. 

"Why don't you rest as well, I'll work on sorting some paperwork for Prince Zuko and dealing with some...unfortunate generals that are waiting for him," Iroh reassures and on any other day Hakoda would have insisted he helped. But sitting there, with Zuko curled against his side and the others sleeping only a few feet away, Hakoda can't bring himself to leave. So for the first time in months, years, _decades_ , Hakoda lets himself rest knowing that his family is finally safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be long so bear with me:
> 
> One, thank you so so much for reading! All of the comments on this series warmed my heart and even if I didn't respond to your specific comment know that it made my entire week! I always checked my email all the time to see if I got comments lol. If any of you have any requests feel free to leave them in the comments! While I can't promise that I'll get to them, especially because I'm so busy with school and sports right now, I'll definitely see if I could make even a small one-shot with requests that sound good!
> 
> Two, I'm sorry this took so damn long :( School started up about 3 weeks ago and it's been crazy, and my softball team started around the same time! I've been super swamped with work on top of sports, plus I'm moving in a couple of months, so life has been crazy and I had to put this story on the back burner. However, I'm currently avoiding pre-calc homework to write this story so I hope you all make it worth it haha! Thanks for sticking with it! 
> 
> Three, I'm sorry this is so long! I only really planned the Iroh part, and then the Ozai thing happened and then Zuko and Hakoda cuddles and then gaang cuddles and UGH! It got out of hand so quickly! I'm sorry to everyone who wanted a short little wrap-up. I hope this was still good! I just had so many thoughts about how Hakoda would reunite with the gaang that this could've honestly been its own story. 
> 
> A final thank you for everyone who gave so much love and support on this fic. I wasn't expecting it at ALL and it's really encouraged me to write more for this show! I'm sorry to anyone who's here from my OC insert, I kind of burned myself out on that but I'm going to try and at least get through season 2! I hope you all enjoyed this story, and make sure to check out the second work in this series if you want to see chapter 3 from Hakoda's perspective! Thank you all so so much and have an amazing day. <3


End file.
